Avatar: The Last Bender Trilogy/Characters
These are the character of the Avatar: The Last Bender Trilogy Avatar & Company Avatar Zui Avatar Zui is the last Avatar. After having started the Bender Wars, the Phoenix King have brutally killed-off many benders. They are now on the verge of extinction, and Zui is the last hope. Zui does not know which element is his natural one, his bending having been kept secret form him since he was a young boy, but he is the most skilled in earthbending. Ashoka Ashoka is an Airbender, one of the few to be captured. She is one of the Airbender mercenaries, and offshoot of the Airbenders after the raids on their people. She is one of the most skilled airbenders to date. Kyoshi Kyoshi is the last member of the Kyoshi Warriors. He is a non-bender, but is a master with any weapon. He is one of the few non-benders placed into the Bender Wars. Suna Suna was a member of the Southern Colonies of the Water Tribe. She is one of the few remaining Waterbenders left since the Bender Wars have decimated the Waterbenders the most, as they are the most easily capture. She specializes in healing through waterbending, but is a more than capable fighter. Other Characters These are the characters in The Last Avatar. The Phoenix King The Phoenix King is the ruler of the Republic of Nations. He is a non-bender, and despises all benders, but the Avatar most of all. He initiates the Bender Wars to help control the bender population. He is now an aging old man with white hair. Water Tribe Bato - Bato is of the Northern Colonies. He is a tall and broad man with dark hair and skin. He is a master waterbender and the brother of Kokaku. Kokaku - Kokaku is the sister of Bato, and hails from the Northern Colonies. She is tall and willowy, with dark skin and blonde hair. She is an expert healer, and hides a dark secret. Fire Nation Fuzon - Fuzon is a young firebender from a tiny island. He is not a very powerful nor skillful bender. Calico - Calico is a young Firebender from Ember Island who grew up in Fire Fountain City. She is a very skilled and ruthless firebender who is not afraid to kill. Earth Monarchy Kinra - Kinra is a slave of the Governor of Ba Sing Se. He is a powerful earthbender, being able to bend metal, and is not afraid to do what it takes to survive the Bender Wars. Homara - Homara is Kinra's sister, and very sickly. Her earthbending is not as strong or as well developed as her brother's is. Air Nomads Jinka - Jinka is a small airbender with grey eyes. She is light-weight, and has a glider. She is a skilled airbender, having earned her Master Tattooes before she was captured. She is a pacifist. Mora - Mora is much like his fellow Air Nomad Jinka, but he comes from one of the Air Mercenary groups, meaning he as no problem killing. Category:The Last Bender Trilogy